femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Red Daughter (Supergirl)
Red Daughter (Russian: Красная Дочь) (June 18, 2018–May 12, 2019), originally codenamed Snowbird, was a copy of Supergirl who came into existence when Kara went back in time and utilized the Black Kryptonite to defeat Reign, materializing after a torrent of dark magic hit Siberia. She resides in Kaznia and is working with its soldiers and Lex Luthor in a plot to defeat the USA and resurrect the glory days of the Soviet Union. While undercover in the U.S., she used the name Linda Lee. She was later killed by Lex after realizing Kara was right about Americans, and to paint Lex as a hero. Biography Birth On June 18, 2018, as Kara Danvers used some Harun-El to transport herself, Samantha Arias, and Reign to Juru to defeat the Dark Kryptonian, the stone released a torrent of dark magic, which soon ventured into the Siberian Border and materialized into a copy of Supergirl. The copy, completely naked except for a blanket she was clad in, ventured forth through the snow and eventually approached a group of soldiers at the border.3 The soldiers took her to one of their huts, gave her a warm coat and a fur cap in order to cover herself as well as a cup of hot tea to warm up; then one of them tried to molest her by calling her "stray dog" and fondling her, but she grabbed his hand breaking its bones. At that exact moment the Minister of Defense arrived, commenting her likeness with Supergirl and interrogating her, however after a few questions, he realized that she was in a blank state with no memory at all except for the name "Alex". The Minister, eagerly decided to take the opportunity and train her to be a weapon for Kaznia's Military, nicknaming her "Snowbird" and giving her a copy of "Сбежавший Динозавр" in order to learn to write, read and at least some basic words. Some days later, Snowbird was escorted into the woods in order to be exposed at the sun and learn the source of her powers, managing to hovering into the air for the first time, however as her super hearing emerged, she became overwhelmed by the sounds and also developed heat vision randomly striking several Kaznia soldiers before the Minister of Defense ordered to restrict her with taser sticks Meeting "Alex Snowbird was then confined into a cell and guarded by the same soldier who tried to molest her some days prior. One night, due to her powers, she heard a young boy scream for help and escaped her confinment to reach the cabin in the woods where the boy, Mikhail, lived, saving him from some thieves and then hugging him and curling into fetal position in a corner of his house. There, after a few hours, she was found by Lex Luthor, who was called by the Minister of Defense in order to help Kaznia's Army to handle her. Relying on her only memory, the name "Alex", Lex convinced Snowbird to be "Alex" and that they were very close friends before of her memory loss. He got close to her and asked her if she would like to learn how to control her strength, then having a first training session with her, and beginning to instruct, promising her to explain everything regarding her origins and sending her books and other material before departing due to his seventy two free hours away from Stryker's Island Penitentiary having nearly expired. Training Later Snowbird started an intensive military and physical training.1 In one occasion, while she was punching through the rocky walls in a secret mine in the mountains of Southern Kaznia as part of her exercises, she caused an earthquake which created landslides above and destroyed part of a railroad track. After Supergirl saved a Kaznian train from being derailed, the copy continued her work under the watchful eye of the soldiers.4 She also read the books that Lex sent to her, learning English as well as several notions of politic and economy from Karl Marx, however the book she appreciated the most was The Great Gatsby, falling for the glamorous romance of the novel. Some weeks later, Lex came back to her in Kaznia, to control her training and continue to teach her English, during a game of chess, Lex told Snowbird to consider her very similar to his sister, who, however, had disappointed and abandoned him; after which he scolded her for appreciating The Great Gatsby stating that he sent it to her to instruct her on how capitalism makes men weak and that the only reason he has money is to fight them. Before departing, he ordered her to read again the book while keeping this in mind. They also went to pay a brief visit to Mikhail in his cabin. When the U.S.-based anti-alien hate group known as the Children of Liberty released Kryptonite into the Earth's atmosphere, Lex placed her into a special confinement cube to protect her5 and pierced her ears to make her more similar to Supergirl. Lex decided to spend the time necessary for the cloud to clear up to tell Snowbird that she was one of the last Children of Krypton and that her task was to start a period of peace on Earth by bringing together all the peoples and fighting the champions of corrupt governments: Superman and Supergirl. He also told her that Supergirl was her sister and robbed her of her place in the World.1 A couple of days later, after L-Corp nanites were used to purify the atmosphere of Kryptonite particles, she was released and resumed her training Visiting National City After a month, Lex took Snowbird to National City under the alias of "Linda Lee", in order to let her see how dissolute are the lives of the people that Supergirl protected. While posing as a waitress into a bar, "Linda" was disgusted to see some ArmeTek officials spending that much in drinks while Kaznian people are starving, as well as objectifying her by calling her "doll". Lex also brought "Linda" to see Kara Danvers' apartment so that she learned her way of thinking and developed disgust for her counterpart's luxurious lifestyle. While there, Lex and "Linda" were almost caught by Alex Danvers, but the copy managed to deceive her posing as Kara and telling she returned earlier from her trip in Smallville. Then, despite Lex leaving the apartment, "Linda" chose to stay a little longer and began to read Kara's journal, learning of her friends and caring attitude, so she decide to approach Lena Luthor at CatCo pretending to be Kara, however Eve Teschmacher confronted her in an elevator, sent Lena away with an excuse and scolded her behavior, ordering her to went back to Kaznia immediately.1 Few hours later, in order to solve the fact that Snowbird "has a conscience", which could be a problem for his project, as well as to strengthen her resentment towards the Americans, Lex ordered Eve and Otis to stage the bombardment of the house of Mikhail, by an American aircraft carrier. However, as she discovers it, she attacked the aircraft, ignoring Lex's advice not to do it, and, after he stopped her and staged her attack at the platform to seem like an accident, he scolded her for having risked to compromise all their work due to a moment of weakness, after Snowbird confronted him about everything he wasn't telling her, Lex simply replied she had "disappointed" him. Illness and rise of Red Daughter Months later, while continuing and hardening her training,6 Snowbird fell sick due to some sort of disease, since the exposure at Green Kryptonite having severely weakened her immune system, and eventually became comatose. Despite the attempt to save her via electroshock at full charge (which was so powerful to went through overseas and affected some drugs, giving superpowers to it's users), she ramined unconscious7 so, Lex decided to enter a radioactive chamber in order to developed an inoperable cancer and asking for his sister's help1 to get an Harun-El drug capable to cure himself8 and thus Snowbird. So, after having set his plan into motion, escape from house arrest and beated Supergirl, he went to Kaznia and gave Snowbird a blood transfusion in order to restore her health, apologizing with her for having leave, giving her a suit and calling her his legacy: his "Red Daughter" Attacking the White House The following day, she went to Washington, D.C. alongside Eve and was instructed regarding her role during that evening's operation while inspecting the sewers under the White House; after Eve treated her like she doesn't understand English, Red Daughter protested stating that she knew it better than Eve herself, causing the latter to smirk and comment that she looked exactly like Supergirl. Then, after the official repeal of the Alien Amnesty Act, while Eve distracted the real Supergirl by enclosing her in a Lexosuit alimented via Kryptonite, Red Daughter, posing as her, killed all the congressmen in the Oval Office and escape, prompting President Baker to declare the "Girl of Steel" public enemy number one Battle against Supergirl When Supergirl is captured because of Baker working for Lex Luthor, Red Daughter tries to kill her, but she escapes. Kara saves Alex from Red Daughter when she tries to kill her and they fight. During the fight, Alex remembers again that Kara is Supergirl and Red Daughter reveals she has purple lightning powers. Red Daughter puts Kara into a near death coma. Kara seeps yellow sun radiation from the grass around her to restore her and her powers. Death Betrayed from her only friend and ally, Lex Luthor, Red Daughter was murdered during the Kasnian Invasion of the United States as a way to further frame Supergirl and make Lex seem as a hero, accomplishing his plan. Personality As Snowbird, she grew to be loyal and obedient to Kaznian Military, eager to train for their plans, if somewhat emotionally detached and focused entirely on training, Red Daughter has various fragments of the original Kara's personality, her compassion for others, her dislike for injustice, and her connection to Alex (however, her only memory is of her name, a fact which was abused by Lex Luthor) Red Daughter has a dislike for the greed of humanity, displaying it openly at most times. Red Daughter is proven to be introspective, wondering about her life and purpose, and analyzes all information she gets, as such, after being shown Kara Danvers' apartment by Lex Luthor, she did not discard the knowledge she gained, but decided to further study Kara's life, her passion for justice, the love for her friends and family, she also tried to contact Lena Luthor, but their discussion was cut shot by Eve Teschmacher, who was working at L-Corp under Lex's orders. During her stay in the United States, she has found deeper understanding of humanity, both it's dark and light sides, and started to hate Americans much less than before, which could jeopardize Eve and Lex's plans. This has led them towards staging an American attack on Mikhail from Kaznia, enraging Snowbird once again, afterwards, she ended up in a conflict with Lex, engineered entirely by him to gain her trust in the end, with a blood transfusion with mutated Harun-El cells, saving her life, feeling that she owed to Lex, Snowbird has rethought her role, deciding that Kara Zor-El acted entirely on emotion and was thus weak and blinded to the world's real problems. She pledged herself entirely to Lex's mission and he awarded her with the Red Daughter suit, christening her "his Red Daughter" Category:2010s Category:Alien Category:Betrayed Category:Blonde Category:Catfight Category:Corpse Category:Doppelganger Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Man Kills Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Fate: Deceased